


Anchor

by saramcm



Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But another character's death is an important part of this story, Don't be fooled by the warning, F/M, Ficlet, None of them die, Tagged T for mentions of death and harmless nakedness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saramcm/pseuds/saramcm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: You could write a modern one where Hiccup and Astrid spend the night together at his house? You decide if you want to put smut or not.</p><p>Something in his voice told her something was very wrong.<br/>Hiccup needed her. Astrid would always be there whenever he needed her.<br/>(aka author is evil)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor

_"Astrid... Can you come over?"_

* * *

She knew the second she picked up the phone that something was very, very wrong. The first thing she heard on the other end of the line was a hitch in Hiccup's breath and she knew this wasn't a happy invitation. His voice sounded heavy over the phone, thick, and yet fragile. Astrid asked him what was wrong, but the only thing he said was that he needed her. She didn't need to think twice.

The ride to his house was a blur, her heart threatening to beat its way out of her chest. She'd never heard Hiccup sound so distressed and was fearing whatever was waiting her at his place. Her fingers tapped the handles of her motorcycle nervously while she waited for the light to turn green again, eyes fixated on it while she muttered  _come on, come on, come on_ under her breath. It finally changed, and Astrid drove the rest of the way dangerously fast.

All the shutters on Hiccup's house were closed and she frowned, hopping off her motorcycle and taking off the helmet. She heard the front door unlock and her gaze shifted to it immediately, finding Hiccup standing there with his eyes swollen and red, his cheeks still red. Something was more more than very wrong.

"I heard your bike." Hiccup explained in a broken voice while Astrid ran to him. Before she could ask anything his arms were tightly wrapped around her, so tight the wind got knocked out of her chest and she dropped her helmet. She allowed him, returning the tight hug, feeling his lean frame shake between her arms. Her concern only grew, her heart beat even faster.

For a long moment they stood on the doorway in silence safe for Hiccup's quiet sobs until he seemed to pull himself together enough to pull back from their tight embrace. Looking down, he moved to the side and gestured for Astrid to enter the house. She swallowed dryly and picked up her helmet from the floor before walking in. Despite the countless time she had crossed that same doorway, her steps were cautious as if entering the house for the first time, not sure what to do with herself. She didn't walk very far inside, only a couple of steps, and turned around to face Hiccup again. He closed the door, his back to Astrid, and leaned his forehead against the wood.

"There was... There was an accident." He started. Astrid felt her heart beating in her throat, cautiously putting her helmet aside and reading herself to comfort him again. "This morning. My dad, he was talking on the phone when he crossed the street and he didn't see the car approaching." Hiccup's voice grew darker as he spoke. From behind him, Astrid could see his shoulders quivering. Her eyes widened and she shook her head, refusing to believe the voice in her head that told her where this was heading. "I spent the day at the hospital, I watched them do every possible thing but it just. It wasn't enough. He didn't make it."

Astrid's world shattered. She watched Hiccup slamming his fist on the door and heard the hinges clattering under his force, heard the broken sob and saw it shake his whole body. He threatened to crumble and Astrid walked over to hold him up, hugging him from behind and feeling his trembling hand cover hers. Her own cheeks felt warm with tears, for Stoick's passing and for Hiccup's suffering. 

"I'm so sorry." She mumbled, voice muffled as he mouth was pressed to his back, between his shoulder blades. "I'm so, so sorry, Hiccup."

It took a minute before he turned around to face her, looking down at her glassy blue eyes rimmed with red. Any other time he would have gently brushed his thumbs over her cheeks, clear the tears, make them go away with soft kisses and whispered words of love. This time he couldn't bring himself to do so, and it was Astrid's turn to place gentle hands on his freckled cheeks. Hiccup closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, and Astrid leaned up to softly pressed her lips to his, testing whether or not a kiss would be a welcomed comfort. He sighed, the air feathering against her mouth and chin, then pressed back against her in a gentle kiss.

"Stay with me." Hiccup whispered against her mouth. "Stay with me tonight. Don't leave me alone, Astrid."

"Never." She whispered back, punctuating the reply with another kiss. "I will  _never_ leave you alone, Hiccup."

* * *

The night was oddly quiet. There was always laughter whenever the two of them were together, there were always bright smiles and shared kisses. In the nights they spent together alone there was usually heat, passion. This was different. Everything was fundamentally different,  _they_ were different. This time they weren't sneaking around while Stoick was away on a business trip. This time he wouldn't come back.

They were silent, and Hiccup thought it should be more uncomfortable than this. Astrid's presence in itself made things better, even if they weren't ideal. His eyes still burned, and whenever he looked at Astrid without her noticing she saw the pain explicit in her features. Every time she looked at him she would try to mask it somehow, for his sake, but Hiccup knew. He knew she was almost as ready to break down as he was. He also knew they were keeping each other grounded, and he was never more grateful for having her in his life.

They showered together as usual. Astrid reached up to wash his hair, gentle fingers massaging his scalp in a soothing motion. After rinsing, Hiccup laid his head on her shoulder and kissed her wet skin as a thank you for everything. They remained standing together under the running water, his arms around her waist in an intimate embrace and her hands idly twisting the wet hair at the nape of his neck.

She wore his clothes to bed, as she had many times before. Astrid always felt comforted while wearing them, loved carrying his scent on her skin after she took them off and loved feeling like she was  _his._ Hiccup, in turn, always felt his heart swell when she wore them, always felt a sense of pride when he saw the most beautiful woman he'd seen wearing his clothes. The simple routine brought the smallest smile to both of them when Astrid climbed in his bed.

"Think you'll be able to sleep?"

"I'll try." Hiccup replied truthfully, pulling Astrid to him to kiss her forehead. "Thank you for staying."

"You don't need to thank me for that." She pulled herself away from him only enough to take a good look at him. Hiccup stared back at her, the hurt in his eyes evident but accompanied by something else. He looked at her like she was the most precious, important person he had. Astrid supposed that was a fact, now. "I love you."

"I know." Hiccup whispered, nodding softly. It was the first time he didn't smile in response to her saying it. "I love you too."

* * *

He did sleep. It took him a long time to slip into unconsciousness, hours spent brushing his fingers through Astrid's hair while she slept on his chest. She was still sleeping when Hiccup woke up at the crack of dawn, after only three hours of rest. They had been separated at some point while he slept and she slept peacefully at his side, curled up over herself, looking like an angel with her fringe falling over her eyes. 

"I'll be alright, Astrid." And he would. As long as he had Astrid to anchor him, the light in her eyes to brighten is day. Hiccup shifted to place his hand softly over hers. She didn't stir. "Thank you."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash. I am evil. I am sorry.  
> Feedback is always appreciated, thank you so much for reading :D  
> <3


End file.
